The field of this invention is related to document security systems and particularly it relates to a new and developed way to verify the correctness and safety of documents information and signatures and stamps from fraud.
Current systems uses stickers, thermal stamps and water marks to discover fraud using the naked eye which imposes a threat to correctness and safety of these documents. It was revealed that there were many cases of fraud in these documents that uses the current systems.
From the above it is clear that there is a continuous urgent need to store the document information in a database and to save the encrypted information as a 2D barcode to overcome the document security problems which is accomplished by this invention which provide the capability to verify the correctness and safety of documents.